Laura Palmer
by Blake Kinsey
Summary: Short one-shot based on Laura Palmer by Bastille. Dean x Melody


I walked out into the street, flames eating the SucroCorp building behind me and cutting a path of light in the dark. A crowd has gathered, nearly a hundred people. My steps were led by my heartbeat as I searched the waves of people.

"Where is he?" I screamed at them. I kept screaming, but nobody would answer. I pushed through them, my voice and heart screaming for him. I ran through the town, calling, but everybody I passed cast their eyes to the ground in pity. I ran from everything I knew, from everything I had. I followed a path of into the dark, the night surrounding me until it was all I had left. I fell to my knees, my voice cracking, screaming to the heavens for him.

"Mel! Melody, wake up!" a deep voice was calling for me. My eyes shot open to see Sam, my best friend, basically my brother, cradling my shivering body, expression frantic. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but the shivering only got worse until finally it gave way to full on sobs. The tears racked by body as I clung tightly to Sam.

"Shhhh," he murmured soothingly. "It's alright. You're alright. It was just a dream," he was repeating.

"No!" I gasped out. "It wasn't- just a- dream!" I choked through the waves of sadness that overcame me. I pulled back, my shoulders heaving, looking Sammy in the eye. "It was the same one. I was back at SucroCorp, and I couldn't find him, and nobody would tell me where he was…"

Sam grabbed my shoulders forcefully. "Hey- he's in heaven now. He's okay. Dean's not in pain anymore."

I nodded, hoping he was right. I took one last shuddering breath and looked around the motel room. We had been there for a week, when Sam had called me and asked me to come meet him. A week of poor Sammy waking up to me screaming through my nightmares. But now it was quiet, and I listened to the rhythm of the crickets outside for a few minutes.

Shrill ringing interrupted the peaceful room, causing both Sam and I to jump. Sam got up and went to answer his phone. "Hello?" Sam responded. I couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but whatever it was made Sam's eyes widen and he gasped.

"Sam?" I asked hesitantly, going to stand with him, straining to hear whoever was on the other line.

"We'll be there in four hours," Sam answered, quickly shutting the phone. He stared at it for a minute, unmoving.

"Sammy, who was it?" I begged, putting my hand on his arm, his face of shock scaring me.

The tremble in my voice made him look up, eyes still wide. "We have to go," is all he said, grabbing our bags from the table and the keys from the hook on the wall. I ran after him as he rushed out the door.

* * *

The ride has passed silently for a couple hours, Sam speeding through the empty country roads, ignoring my questions. As I stared out the window into the fields, watching the summer breeze blow through the trees in the rising sun, I listened to the voice speak up from deep inside. His voice. Thinking about that horrid night, I realized something.

"It's been a year, Sam. How has it been a year?" Sam stayed quiet. "What a year," I whispered. "I remember it all like it was yesterday. It still hurts like it was yesterday. What a night it was." I thought back to the last thing I saw, Dean standing so close to Dick and then the black goo that coated the room, taking Dean's place. Such a terrifying last sight, my heart dying along with my love.

Sam still refused to respond to me, so I leaned my head against the glass and let my mind drift.

* * *

We arrived not much later at an old, run down farmhouse. He put the impala in park and I gave Sam curious glances, but he just shook his head.

"Stay here," he ordered, finally speaking.

I knew the look on my face was one of almost humor. "Like hell, Sammy."

He sighed, annoyed. "Please," he begged, and the look in his eyes was enough to make me agree. "I'll come get you when I'm sure…" he paused, rethinking. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, take the car and drive as fast as you can." I gave him a confused face, but he got out of the car and went inside before I could respond.

I sat in the car, staring up into the sky. I had the sudden urge to shoot my gun at the bright blue. Why? I wondered to myself. Maybe it was to see where the bullet would fall, or if it would even come down. Or maybe it wasn't aiming it at the sky that I found appealing. Maybe it was shooting at those asshole angels in their shitty heaven.

Sam's tall frame walked through the door of the farmhouse, pulling me from my musings. He motioned me to come in with his head, and I quickly complied. Sam waited for me outside the door, gripping my arms as I stood in front of him.

He opened his mouth, searching for words. Swallowing, he settled for saying "Brace yourself." He waited another moment, suddenly hugging me tightly, rubbing my back as his body shook.

"Sammy, you're scaring me," I told him, my fear leaking into my voice. Sam just pulled back and gave me a half smile, before turning to let me past him.

I entered the house cautiously, holding my breath.

Then I saw him. I froze, my throat tightening and my jaw dropping.

He stood in the middle of the room, wearing his usual flannel plaid shirt unbuttoned over a dark undershirt and dirty jeans, the look on his face matching mine. I stood for what seemed like hours, not moving, just in case it wasn't real and any move would make it all go away.

"Mel?" Dean choked out. I stood, still, letting his voice, the voice I never thought I would hear again, wash over me. In a second he strode across the room, his long legs making it to me in a heartbeat and wrapping me in his arms.

I let my breath out, silent tears tracking down my face. "Dean?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me," he laughed, spinning me around.

When he set me down I pulled back and cupped his face in my hands, looking into his eyes- those green eyes I missed so much- and kissed him. He smiled against my lips, and didn't stop when I released him.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"I love you," was all I could say in response. He chuckled, his smile widening impossibly, lighting his eyes.

"I love you, too, babe," he assured me.

And then a strange feeling overcame me, and I felt it. Pumping through my veins, I felt it for what seemed like the first time in forever. My heart had come back to me. It was racing, flying, alive again.


End file.
